bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:King Pyrus
i like your profile join any of the wikia on my profileFile:120px-Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 11.43.42 PM.png Mutant helios (talk) 20:05, September 16, 2011 (UTC)mutant helios On FaceBook I Have A Page Called Bakugan Plant : http://www.facebook.com/#!/pages/Bakugan-Plant/268296719857214 :You might want to put that on your profile, not your Talk Page. (That said, I didn't read your profile, so I don't know if its on there already.) --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 14:58, October 7, 2011 (UTC) you mispelled jaakor Hi when are we going to talk for the history!? :D DanBakuganMaster (talk) 22:01, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi!! Old Friend!!!! :) DanBakuganMaster (talk) 22:52, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Old Friend ? Ahem You only need to upload a file once for it to be here. Two strikes on multiple uploads of the same image. Power In Demonis. 20:29, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Are You An Admin? I Would Like To Ask You For Something? What Oh, and when you leave a message, leave a signature too. Behold, the grand Demonis Sanjushi! 21:27, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Reply What is it? - Caution! You have been ' 21:02, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm Looking For Nelvana's E-mail and I Heard That The Admins Of The Bakugan Wiki Have It. Can You Give Me The E-mail? :I'm quite certain that it is on the Nelvana website. Also, what could you possibly ask them about? They don't develop the anime, if you're going to ask about that. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13]] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 00:25, September 14, 2012 (UTC) : I Can't Find The E-mail and I Don't Mean This E-mail: nelvana_webmaster@corusent.com ! and Nelvana Is One That Sends Money To TMS To Make Bakugan Seasons and This Time(Season 5), They Will Not Send Money To TMS To Make More Bakugan Seasons 1. Nelvana Does Not Send Money! 2. TMS and Hashimoto Hands-Off Bakugan! I Want To Try And Convince Them To Send Money To TMS! A Friend Told Me That The Admins Have Another E-mail That Can Work(That Gives A Response!) So Do You Have It Or No? (You Might Say "How Are You Going To Convice Them?") :I'm absolutely clueless. You said that Nelvana sends money to TMS, then you said that they don't send money. Are you trying to convince them to send money or not? :And since to my knowledge, we Admins are the ones who usually debunk such rumors and/or claims to knowing how to contact such officials, I highly doubt any of us neither know or care about Nelvana's email. Go look on the Contact page of their website; they should probably have multiple emails for addressing different concerns. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 18:53, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Nelvana Is The One That Sends Money To TMS To Make Bakugan Seasons(Bakugan Season 1,2,3, and 4) :But Nelvana(Now), Will Not Send Money To TMS To Make More Bakugan Seasons(Season 5) and I Want To Convince Them To SEND Money. :If You Guys Don't Have The E-mail, Then Do You Know Anybody That Has The E-mail? Or Maybe You Don't Have It But Other Admins Might! :(PS I Looked At The Contact Page Already) ::I know I don't. - Caution! You have been ' 21:46, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ::And You Guys Will Care About Nelvana's E-mail When Bakugan Ends and The Fans Leave! ::No Bakugan Fans = A Useless Wiki :::I suggest you do not jump to an arrogant conclusion. We the Admins' objective is to manage and administrate Bakugan Wiki, and the purpose of Bakugan Wiki is to provide objective information about anything official regarding to Bakugan; this does not simply limit to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers anime series, but BakuTech, Bakugan toys/video games, etc. Besides, it is none of Bakugan Wiki's concern whether the Admins particularly care about how well Bakugan is selling itself, nor how big its fanbase is. If you intend to further degenerate this Wiki or any other particular users in this conversation, I'm calling an end to it. - 'Caution! You have been ' 22:06, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :::And to add on to that, the Bakugan anime has already ended (I consider BakuTech a complete separate series, which it is), and fans already have left. Whether they choose to stay or leave is none of our business; fans were already leaving before Mechtanium Surge. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13]] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 02:29, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, we actually cared if there was a fanbase or how the toys were selling or that the anime was going on or not at some point? Why was I not informed of this? Behold, the grand Demonis Sanjushi! 03:52, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :and Before You Guys Leave(This Conversation), Please Join My Group(Also Petition) On Facebook That I Will E-mail To Nelvana When I Find The E-mail: http://www.facebook.com/#!/groups/305578159487458/ : ::Alright, apparently you can't take a hint, so I will just spell it out. Nelvana won't care, SM won't care, and we don't care. Have a wonderful day and keep this petition stuff out of here. Behold, the grand Demonis Sanjushi! 15:57, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Head's Up Don't upload multiple copies of the same image. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 13:07, September 15, 2012 (UTC)